The Green-eyed Devil-- Chapter 1
by Albi-chan
Summary: A first person story of yourself as the main character in the clutches of Loki, while he was still well known in Asgard but often resides in Midgard secretly, which is where he found you of course.


~*Disclaimer: Contains rape, violence~*

Chapter 1

"I will be the first man to kiss you; to bed you; whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?"

I stood in a throne room, half naked; my long sleeve shirt had been torn to pieces by his hands tearing at it. He made it look so easily, like ripping air. I was just wearing my silk red bra with black lace and my skirt that had also been torn from a struggle of being grabbed out of nowhere when I was just walking home. I kicked and moved all around, probably causing those jagged tears on my skirt myself and before I knew it, the struggle stopped when I was bashed on the head and I blacked out, and now I have no idea where I am.

There stands a man with green eyes and black slicked back hair that curved out on the ends, a pasty face and wearing a mixture of armor and leather with green under clothing. I kept trying to recollect what was happening, it was all so fast, but I was cut off when he grabbed my arm roughly and was now inches away from me.

"I asked you a question," he said in a smooth and dark voice. "Do you understand?"

I didn't answer again. What was I supposed to say?

His icy cold hand slapped against my face hard and I almost tumbled over. I screamed out and teared up feeling my cheek throb.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"No!" I shouted back. It was an automatic response to this sort of situation; it just kind of blurted it out, since he wanted an answer.

"No, you don't understand?" he asked, his head slightly tilted to the side, more dumbfounded by the reply I gave.

I went quiet again and looked away from him, whimpering.

"Fine, then I'll make you understand," he said. He grabbed the back of my neck and shoved my forward into a bedroom. He pushed me back onto the bed and I fell on a mattress that would be very soft and comfortable if I had been paying attention to that. I quickly screamed and tried to crawl away but he was on top of me with his knee pressing into my stomach and holding onto my arms, squeezing against the bones.

"The more you scream, the more painful it's going to be," he said before he reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and brought over a long hand blade. My eyes widen and I scream more and start crying already but was silenced when his ice cold hands started crushing my throat.  
"Shut up!" he shouted. He sliced off the underwear I was wearing and pushed my legs apart with his knees and looked down at him with a wide grin.

"A virgin's blood runs through your veins, and it excites me already to able to taint it," he whispered before with no hesitation shoved his rod inside me as deep as it could go. I screamed to the top of my lungs in pain and cried out hard. He loosened up on my neck, still holding onto it and started thrusting his hips back and forth.

He let go of my neck completely and put both his hands on my arms roughly and started thrusting harder. I clenched my teeth and sobbed, my body unable to do anything except slide back and forth on the bed.

"Who owns you?" he whispered to me as his thrusts went faster. "Say it."

I laid there crying, giving mixtures of forced moans and painful yells for a few moments before I answered in a fearful whimpering tone.

"Loki."

"Say it again," he went faster and harder.

"Loki," I said louder.

He moaned out himself and pushed himself deeper and went faster.

"Yes! Again!"

"Loki!" I yelled out.

He gave a loud groan before I felt him finally pulls himself away. I yelped when I felt his hot cum splash all over my body then started to breathe heavy, still crying and soaking in blood and fluids.

Loki breathed a little heavy standing by the front of the bed before he grabbed my arm roughly again and threw me off the bed.

"Go clean yourself up," he said before he nudged me to a door on the other side of the room. I stumbled and cringed with every step, feeling liquids slide down my body and my body throbbing in pain. I opened the door to a bathroom with a big tub and shower on the right side. I slowly stepped into the tub and turned on the shower, the second the hot water hit me I jumped and tensed up. I continued to cry without making any noise and put my hands against the wall to keep myself from falling. I shut my eyes tightly waiting to wake up in my own bed but Loki's voice snapped me back.

"Turn around. I want to watch you," he said with another sinister grin.

I kept my eyes closed, looking disgusted before I turned myself to facing the shower head so Loki could look at my from the side. I knew he was just smiling to himself. I tried to ignore him completely and just washed down my body, tensing up when I scrubbed between my legs. His fluids and my fluids were washing away but I felt like they would stay on my forever, making me filthy as long as I live.

I washed myself for about ten minutes before Loki turned off the water and handed me a towel. I put it around my body and stepped out of the tub. I started walking to the door to go back into the bedroom.

"Are you in pain?" asked Loki, chuckling to himself. I stopped walking and stood there silently before I gave a quick nod. He startled me when he put his arms around me and held onto me from behind in a gentle manner, but it still felt like the devil putting his hands on me.

"With pain comes love," he said. He brushed my hair behind my head and brushed his hand against my cheek gently. "It doesn't have to be all cuts and bruises. I can treat you like a princess, give you whatever you want, and you won't have to be hurt like this."

I didn't say anything even though it did sound pleasing. It wouldn't change how I felt though. I looked down at the floor until he grabbed my chin somewhat roughly and turned my face to his eyes.

"But with love comes responsibility. Responsibility of whatever it is that I desire. Whatever it may be. Cleaning, cooking, bedding; anything. If you're responsible and do as you're told, I can love you like you're supposed to be loved. Do you understand your fate now, my little princess?" he asked.

I looked at him terrified and tried to pull my face away but he pushed her fingers into my cheeks until I nodded, then he let me go.

"Good," he said. "You must be tired now. We're going to bed." He put his arm over my shoulders and guided me back to the bed, getting underneath the blankets and now focusing on the comfort of the bed and the atmosphere of the room. Loki laid beside me and held onto me from behind again as he fell into a deep sleep. I laid there on my side for what felt like hours before I put myself to sleep, in terror for how long all this was going to last; if he would let me go eventually, or kill me, or replace me, or what. You never know what's going to happen in the clutches of a green eyed devil.


End file.
